


One again, we shall dance

by FernShaw



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Duelling, F/F, Fights, Rivalry, Swords, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26382064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernShaw/pseuds/FernShaw
Summary: Hornet and Lace aren't really enemies anymore. Their fights don't resemble fights but rather some choregraphy. They don't want to fight anymore. They just want to listen to their feelingsLacenet week day 4 (Waltz/Duel play)
Relationships: Hornet/Lace (Hollow Knight)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	One again, we shall dance

Hornet isn't sure of how long it has been. The time she passed in Pharloom felt incredibly short but it seemed that the little game she was playing lasted forever. A simple routine done every now and then as a day to remember that Hornet was still fighting for her life, but also followed by someone who truly cared about her. A little desire to follow one's path to make sure she won't leave it. Lace was Hornet's reminder of never letting her guard down, but more precisely to never give up. 

At first, Lace felt mischievous, cruel and perhaps a little heartless. Her desire to kill was explained clearly by her first appearance. In this relationship, Hornet will be in a position of weakness for once. Times and times the girl fought, everytime with this ardent desire to achieve their goal. But quickly Hornet understood something. It was subtle at first. The fact that Lace never attacked her in a moment of weakness nor she was not attentive. Lace always wanted to make sure the spider knew that a battle was arriving. There was also the fact that Lace was fair. She never faked a defeat to strike more easily and clearly expected the same from Hornet. One word was between the rivals, respect. 

Each bug knew that the intentions of the other were understandable and with good intentions, but they wouldn't let go of it. Lace was sure that Hornet was never going to get all the way up to the citadel. A suffering lasting for days and week was something she knew Hornet wouldn't be able to endure, and so death or at least stopping her from going farther was the best thing to do. Still, Hornet had no intention of giving up on her life nor the idea of coming back to her kingdom. So the two fencers had no choice but to battle when they met.

And when Hornet saw Lace at the top of the coral forest, she knew what was going to happen. They had no choice. She could obviously see that no one was happy about such thing. Lace was gripping her pin nervously, looking at the ground with a little bit of guilt. They knew what this meant. None of them would take this battle seriously. Victory or defeat will mean nothing, only the battle in itself was important. It was the symbol of their relationship, a true way to describe a desire to know the other and play with them, talking with passion and weapons rather than words and little touches of affection. Hornet smiled. Admitting she liked seeing Lace this often was something she couldn't do for obvious reasons, but she could at least show a smile to give her a little more joy. She rose her needle and took her usual position to fight. 

"En guarde !"

Lace chuckled as all of her nervousness flew away. She took her pin in hand, and immediately jumped towards her foe with a simple yet powerful move. And so the battle began. A clash of two swords, the movement of two perfectly coordinated bodied moving together in perfect harmony with a desire to let the other feel comfortable. They both knew the exact tactics of their adversary, dancing around each of their move with grace and elegance, trying to predict what will their next movement be. The battle looked like a choregraphy, a perfect waltz orchestrated by two lovers in search of an answer. Each move feels more powerful than the last, each clash of the metal makes them shiver a little more ... 

Until the harmony breaks. 

One last clash of the swords and Lace trips and falls into the abyss behind her. She grabs the edge of the place she was standing on just a second before, barely hanging on with her fragile hand. 

It could've been easy to get rid of the rival Hornet had for such a long time now. Just a little push to end everything. But this was no ordinary foe. This was not someone to get rid of, but to protect and conserve as a precious companion throughout her journey in this world. She would not let Lace die like that. She grabs her hand, brings her back on the top of the hill, and sighs. Their eyes meet, a little bit of disbelief can be seen in Lace's. For a little while, they just look at each other without a word. It wasn't needed. They both knew what just happened and they knew it would happen. No further explanation is needed. Lace finally let's go of Hornet's hand, no even understanding that she held it for all of this time. She sighs and smile.

"Looks like you won once again, little spider. As always, you have my congratulations. See you next time."

She walks out of the place, only leaving a very lost weaver and a few questions, but most importantly a feeling of happiness.  
Theses fight really were Hornet's favorite.


End file.
